Tanya and Edward's Encounter
by ChrisAshley
Summary: In Eclipse, Edward said what happened between him and Tanya was nothing noteworthy...or was it? This is what happened between Edward and Tanya that makes it awkward to confess to Bella. Rated M for future chapters.


**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all of Twilight, especially the quotes I took directly out of the book for this story.**

**This story is an insert in Eclipse, page 193.**

* * *

"Rosalie told me a little bit…about the time your family lived in Denali."

I hadn't expected her to bring this issue up. From how she was acting before, I judged that that was her constant stream of thought, though not direct thought but related. Yet as always, Bella manages to take me by surprise, a downfall to not being able to swim through her mind. I hesitated, deliberating over the most successful way to sidestep this dreadfully long and layered explanation. It was simply too late in the night and also I don't think Bella would have the strength to absorb all the information, especially after hearing Rosalie's account. Then again I wondered when it would be a good time to tell her.

"Yes?" I tried to keep the straightest of faces, though I was almost sure my expression was leaning towards reluctant. I was ever thankful the room was darker than night. Still I couldn't be sure that I would be able to completely weasel my way out what with Bella's exceptional talent at being perceptive. Quickly I began to think of what to tell her, and then I realized I hadn't thought of our lives in Denali in a while. It struck me as odd that this would be something that would slip in my memory, but it was not entirely unfeasible.

"She mentioned something about a bunch of female vampires…and you." Did she sound so hesitant herself because she was afraid of offending me or angering me? She must have felt my body tense when she first brought it up, taking it as a sign of discomfort I suppose. I was indeed uncomfortable giving her only a synopsis of what went on in Denali. Part of me wished we were in better conditions to tell her about that experience, yet another part of me tugged at holding out on this one. I want my fair turn at sharing with Bella a piece of my life; I don't want what's left of her stamina after Rosalie gave her more than enough to consider.

The silence was stretching, and as a result I could feel Bella squirm slightly. "Don't worry," she said. "She told me you didn't…show any preference. But I was just wondering, you know, if any of _them_ had. Shown a preference for you, I mean." _Preference!_ Ah, that's right. The life in Denali slowly crept back to me as I struggled to remember. I froze. Tanya's pants and gasps came into focus. I remember a blood-curdling scream as well, but I still could not piece together the memories just yet.

My mind flashed to when we were back from hunting. It was 1951 when Carlisle and I visited Denali upon Carmen's request. It's been a while since we've last seen them. Carmen quickly ushered us in, and she and Carlisle already picked up on a discussion about the loopholes in our vegetarian diet. My fingers twitched with a sudden urge to play the piano, so I sought the room with the magnificent Steinway. The room was dark, but that didn't deter my acute vampire sight. A slender figure, which I can see all too well in the dark, stared at me with brilliant blue eyes. She flitted out of the room, leaving behind a waft of mountain lion blood which struck me as atypical. A lean and feminine vampire wouldn't usually go for the big kill, but I guess she's a daring one. I must admit I was a bit awed at her choice of blood.

"_Sorry for startling you_," I whispered after her.

I sat on the piano bench and poised to play Mozart's Piano Concerto No. 12 in A major when I heard the thoughts of curious vampires nearby. Ignoring them, I began to play the intricate harmonies of the piece. I heard echoes of my piece in the minds close by and used it as feedback on my performance, which is always helpful in improving myself.. I ended the piece on a grand cadence and turned around to meet six pairs of impressed eyes staring at me with some sort of adoration. The female vampires had neatly folded themselves on the floor listening to my performance. I recognized Tanya and Kate among them, but I couldn't quite place the others.

"_Do play another_," Kate asked. I complied and started with the first few chords of Tchaikovsky's June-Barcarolle in G minor. They sighed as they listened to the beautifully melancholy refrain.

"Which one?" Bella pulled me out of my reverie with a worried tone she noticeably tried to stifle. "Or was there more than one?" Bella held perfectly still as I continued to muse. Tanya's eyes had stood out of the crowd and pierced through mine, captivated by the music, but more so by the way my fingers moved about the keys. She had mentally taken note of me.

My mind darted forward to Tanya and me listening to music, very much acquainted with one another.

"_I definitely think Carl Perkins beats all rock music_," she said, tossing her red curls in rhythm to "Blue Suede Shoes." Her scent hit me in a way I never understood, but I didn't pay much attention to it. We sat near the river listening to hits of the 50s, from Little Richard to The Supremes to Chuck Berry and many more. One day Tanya pulled out her deck of cards and challenged me. I tried my hardest not to read her next moves or view her various hands in her mind, and she knew me well enough to know that I wouldn't cheat and use my unique abilities to my advantage.

She smacked down her last card in triumph and beamed at me with a 100-watt smile.

"_You got lucky_," I defended when she won the second round in a row.

"_It's not luck_," she replied with a chuckle.

"_Don't be hubristic, now_," I teased. "_You know how those go. Creon from Antigone didn't particularly have a good experience with that._" I don't know how it happened, but little moments like these made me grow fonder and fonder of Tanya in a very sisterly way…maybe in another way also. It was never strong enough to bring into consideration.

All of these memories, playing like a rapid montage in my mind, were an overwhelming blast from the past. What had gotten me even more shocked was the realization why I had felt there to be a need for hesitation when telling Bella about the Denali females.

* * *

**A/N: More coming soon, tell me what you think. Would you like to hear more? I'm trying to make it as in-character as possible. Give me some feedback. **

**By the way, I encourage you guys to listen to Tchaikovsky's June Barcarolle. Look it up on youtube. It's such a beautiful piece!!**


End file.
